une amoureuse de deux diables
by darla haruno 28
Summary: Estaba sola, encerrada en aquella celda, en el corazon de una base enemiga...Sin nadie en quien confiar, sin nadie que le hiciera compañia...o eso es como deberia ser... OCxRunoxOC ¡Rompamos con el canon!


Pataleo, araño, insulto, golpeo, mordió, grito pero nada surgió efecto. Su captor ni siquiera se inmuto aunque puso toda su fuerza en ello (La cual no era exactamente poca). Se sentía impotente y patética. Sentía como su ojos ardían a causa de las lagrimas retenidas llenas de impotencia al ver que ni siquiera era capaz de liberarse de aquel payaso con peluca que la había secuestrado y ahora la llevaba a su guarida junto a las demás alimañas que se suponían que eran los compañeros de su secuestrador y los otros dos que los acompañaban. Pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no pensaba soltar ni una sola lagrima al menos no delante de aquellos desgraciados de los cuales posiblemente uno habría capturado a su querida amiga y compañera…

-Cuando recupere las fuerzas pienso hacer que paguen todo el mal que han hecho a todos- pensó la joven muchacha mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando olvidar al hecho de que su secuestrador la llevaba colgando como si fuera un saco de patatas en su hombro, haciendo que la chica sintiera un leve mareo ya que su cabeza se encontraba colgando.

-Veo que ya te has quedado sin fuerzas ¿eh?- comento burlesco el joven al ver como su "victima" por fin se quedaba quieta.

-Cierra la boca, pajarraco- respondió la chica mirando con desprecio y rencor a su captor.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, niñata- advirtió uno de los compañeros de su captor con un tono despectivo mirándola con superioridad haciendo que la joven se le hirviera la sangre.

-Yo digo lo que me da la gana ¿Entendido, don Peluquitas?- respondió de mala manera y mirando con cierto asco al que le había hablado.

-Vaya, con que la chiquilla nos solía rebelde ¿no?- comento con burla el tercer acompañante mirando con una mezcla de diversión e ironía.

-¡Dejadme en paz de una maldita vez!- exigió más molesta la joven.

-¡Que carácter tiene la niña!- exclamo con diversión el que cargaba a la chica en la espalda.

-Pues espera a que me de hambre- farfullo irritada mientras sentía como sus tripas empezaban a estar vacías.

-No te preocupes, pronto llegaremos a nuestra guarida- comento el que con anterioridad la había regañado, por decirlo de alguna manera, por su vocabulario.

-Si seguro que a todos les encanta nuestro pequeño regalito- comento el tercer muchacho que se encontraba junto a ella.

Después de cruzar aquellas palabras no se volvieron a hablar. La chica estaba cansada, aunque no hubiera caminado en todo el trayecto, igualmente el hambre y el sueño estaban haciendo estragos en ella y si a eso se le sumaba el calor de aquel lugar y el fuerte Sol que hacía y otro factor era la impotencia y la rabia que se acumulaba en su interior y que crecía a gran velocidad por cada minuto que pasaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando desconectar su mente de todo pero no consiguió lo que quería ya que al cerrar los ojos pasaban las escenas de cómo, con una velocidad escalofriante, aquel sinvergüenza que la llevaba sobre su hombro la había cogido, totalmente desprevenida, del lado de sus amigos y la había utilizado para que todos se quedaran en su lugar mientras desaparecían a través del túnel interdimesional. Ya era bastante la emociones negativas que se concentraban en su interior si a eso se le sumaba la culpa al saber que la habían utilizado para mantener a raya a sus amigos no hacía más que crisparle los nervios.

-Si hubiera sido un poco mas fuerte- se decía así misma en forma de regaño mirando a la nada y deseando con toda su alma que aquello no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla de la cual en cualquier momento despertaría pero una vocecita en su interior le decía que por mucho que se mintiera nada cambiaria. Las chica seguía hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió como su captor dejaba de andar repentinamente.

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo uno de los compañeros de aquel que la había arrastrado hasta ahí.

-Bien- respondió el que la llevaba a cuestas. El joven la dejo con cierta delicadeza sobre el suelo, haciendo que la joven se sorprendiera pero decidió no demostrarlo.-Iremos andando, está cerca- le dijo mirándola fijamente haciendo que la chica le recorriera un escalofrió pero igualmente asintió obediente.

La chica miro al frente viendo ante sí un lugar muy parecido a su hogar, una preciosa ciudad con elegantes y modernos edificios, un bello parque lleno de árboles y plantas, y en medio de esta se encontraba una hermosa fuente. Se veía a los niños jugando y correteando, inocentes e ignorantes. La chica suspiro resignada, sintió cierta envidia…

-Lo mejor será que les siga la corriente y cuando este menos cansada ya pensare en un plan. Si eso es la mejor opción y además puedo aprovechar para recolectar información o algo que pueda ayudar a los chicos- pensó la chica para animarse un poco intentando sacar el máximo partido a su situación y a su futuro cautiverio. La chica comenzó a caminar detrás de su captor y con los otros dos detrás vigilándola-Ni que me fuera a escapar, no pienso desaprovechar este oportunidad por nada de mundo- pensó mirando de reojo a los dos que iban detrás de ella.-Y aunque quisiera no tengo suficiente fuerza como para ir muy lejos- pensó con cierta resignación y es que aun que ya tuviera las cosas muy claras una parte de ella deseaba fuertemente intentar huir, correr lejos de aquel lugar y volver a su casa junto con su familia y amigos.-Pero no podrá ser, al menos no de momento y dudo que lo pueda hacer muy pronto, además si estoy aquí puede que consiga ayudar desde dentro- se dijo así misma intentando calmar su deseo de volver a casa y volver a su idea de conseguir algo de información de sus enemigos .

-Bueno, ya estamos- comento el que se encontraba delante de la chica. La chica alzo la mirada viendo frente si un gran edificio.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto la chica mirando el lugar un tanto sorprendida.

-Pronto lo veras, Runo Mizaki…- fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de sus raptores haciendo que la chica sintiera escalofríos cuando pronunciaron su nombre por primera vez…


End file.
